bloodlustanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Laken Vermont
Laken Vermont Laken Vermont is the female protagonist to the series Bloodlust. Alongside her friends Cassia Roy, Jasmine Miller, and eventually, somewhat Izabella Heir, she begins her journey into the world of vampires. Laken Vermont is the main female protagonist of the series. She is Human but is later converted to a Pureblood vampire by Leonides Otev. Character Concept Laken was the first character designed and the first to have her personality defined, though with the intention of maturing later and being further defined. With many vampires and other paranormal creatures in the series, Laken as a human is meant to be the healing and soothing character. Name *Yūki is a combination of yū, meaning "tender" or "kind", and ki, meaning "princess". Interestingly enough another meaning of yūki ( 勇気 ) is "courage", whereas Yuki can also mean (雪, yuki) "snow" as well. * Officially romanized as "Yuki" in Viz media publications and Chuang yi publications. Fan translations more accurately use "Yuuki" as the romanji. * Kurosu is the Japanese pronounciation of the English word "cross." However, the kanji has a different meaning, kuro meas "black" and su means "master": "black master." * The kanji of Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". * Kaien Cross knew Yuki's name beforehand. He says to Yuki that Kaname told him that all girls are princesses and thus will name her Yuki and she is Kaien's 'tender princess.' 'Appearance' All the way up until age 15, Laken had large, dark brown eyes and long, flowing golden hair. When Laken is converted to a Pureblood vampire, her hair grows even longer than before (from her waist to her ankles) and her eyes change colour to a light gold, similar to her hair. Her body, although still curvaceous, has taken on a stronger stature and her proportions are perfected. Laken's height immediately grew during her transformation; she is on the brink of 6 feet. 'Personality' Laken is surprisingly energetic and happy considering Portslayne is a rather depressing town. She is viewed as an enhanced student and even too kind "AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!" because she continues to achieve the highest grades possible and is always sure to treat people right. She is fond of vampires because she understands their nature, and the fact that most of them never chose to become one anyway. As a human, the vampires regarded her as delicious as well as attrractive (to the males). The female vampires envied her, regardless of their own stunning looks, and when Laken becomes a vampire, she is exceptionally stunning. Laken dislikes loud people who boast and bully, although the only people that accept her in her grade are just that (Cassia Roy and Jasmine Miller). She usually is quiet and keeps to herself, unless someone is in need of help, she stops whatever she is doing and aids them. The vampires regard this as sweet, caring, and a good-hearted human, but the students in her grade see it as a way of trying to get popularity or being fake. Laken is thoughtful and introspective. She does love to try new things, though, as she participates in her volleyball team. What holds her down most of the time is her caringness; sometimes she is too caring and learns too much of others' problems which result in her taking it into her own terms and handling it herself. Her favourite subject is History class and her favorite food is a banana sundae, with her preferred drink, pink lemonade. As much as she loves animals, she is deathly afraid of reptiles, amphibians, aquatic life (except dolphins) and insects. She loves to cuddle with furry animals, and has a pet red panda named Ute. 'Early Life' When Laken was born, In order to protect her, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a Level E Vampire who tried to devour her blood while alone on a snowy day.She grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Despite no longer remembering Kaname as her brother, he remained an important person in Yuki's life, becoming her much beloved savior whose visits she always looks forward to, eventually leading the teenage Yuki to develop intimate feelings for him. Despite having her memories sealed, as a child Yuki experienced constant nightmares, a problem which continued nightly until Zero Kiryu joined the Cross household. As a result, Yuki formed a strong attachment to him. She found comfort in helping Zero with his personal nightmares and unofficially appointed herself as his guardian, entering his room nightly to make sure he slept soundly, and constantly worrying about his well being. Shortly after Zero's arrival, another change occurred between Yuki and Kaname's relationship. The closeness they once shared was lost after she witnessed Kaname feeding on a vampire classmate Ruka, an act which both frightened Yuki and reminded her of the difference between humans and vampires. Now keenly aware of the futility of her feelings,Yuki chose to distance herself from Kaname. Still, her admiration and longing for him remained. Furthermore as she grows and matures, Yuki has to confront the secrets of the Purebloods (including Kaname) and her existence. It is noticeable that she looks exactly like her mother but has been implied to have the tenderness of her father. Plot Summary Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Yuki's admired savior, her Pureblood brother, fiancee and ancestor. They have a long and complicated history. At times, it could be even viewed as mysterious which leads their relationship to be ambiguous. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chose to leave Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran, as she loved Kaname more since Kaname is the start of her world. Zero Kiryu Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationship as they both try to figure out where they stand. Even though it was only stated once, Yuki does admit to Kaname that part of her belongs to Zero. Whether this is romantic-wise or not, has yet to be proven although some fans believe that it is of a romatic nature due to a Pureblood's bloodlust only being quenched by a lover's blood. Sayori Wakaba Sayori Wakaba is Yuki's best friend, roommate, and Yuki affectionately calls her Yori. Yori often worries about Yuki and her prefect duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire due to Yuki's sleeping habits. Yori knows that Zero has feelings for Yuki and asks him about them, but Yuki most of the time has no idea what she's talking about. When Yuki was reawakened as a vampire and vanishes, Yori is worried and tells Yuki that no matter what they will always be best friends. She has also told Yuki that she isn't scared of her despite Yuki telling her that she could have bit her. Hanabusa Aido Aido was Yuki's antagonistic senior classman who was jealous of her relationship with Kaname. After Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood Vampire, Aido ends up becoming her tutor and mentor. This is further enhanced to the status of protector as the series progresses. Though their new relationship is on a new, professional level, the two have demonstrated a better and closer friendship. Powers Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything with the exception of anti-vampire weapons to her heart or cutting off her head. Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though most of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled: *Telekinesis, breaking windows on the few occasions when she experiencies strong emotions41st Night. *Ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings68th Night. *Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch 69th Night and includes breaking memory spells on herself. *Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Artemis rod into its scythe form41st Night, like her mother did. *Ability to have her blood cure people's hallucinations, illness and disaster. Quotes Manga * "...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"Vampire Knight Manga: 1st Night Anime * "It's my duty as a guardian to protect Cross Academy, Day and Night."Vampire Knight Anime: Memories of Blood * "You can hate me along with the vampires, But I won't let you give up on everything Zero!"Vampire Knight Anime: Their Choices * "I was thinking, if I could become someone that Zero needs, then I could say goodbye to the me."Vampire Knight Anime: The Thorny Kiss * "I am a Pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him."Vampire Knight Anime: Spiralling Recollections See Also *Yuki Kuran Image Gallery *Yuki and Kaname *Yuki and Zero *The Love Triangle References Navigation Category:Templates Category:characters